All's Fair
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: After waking up from a nightmare, Ginny heads to the Quidditch Pitch to relax, only to have Draco Malfoy come into the scene.


**A little oneshot for harmonylover on deviantart, sorry it's a little late! Please enjoy!**

Ginny sighed and thought looked outside the window to see the Quidditch Pitch and cast a glance around the room of sleeping girls. After waking up from a nightmare that had involved Tom Riddle taunting her and possessing her, she didn't feel like going back to bed.

She turned and opened her trunk to get some clothes on, after dressing Ginny snuck out of the girls dormitory. After shutting the door behind her, Ginny headed slowly towards the boys dormitory where she slowly opened the door.

She shot a glance towards Ron was sleeping and stifled a giggle, he was lying on his stomach with his limbs akimbo. Every now and then a snore erupted from his mouth, and Ginny would swear later that she could see a trail of drool dribbling from his chin.

She slowly turned to look at Harry who was huddled in a bundle of blankets, she spied his trademark glasses by his bedside table. She headed towards the trunk that was resting at the foot of his bed, she shot a nervous glance at Harry before slowly opening the trunk.

She almost swore as a loud creaking noise filled the room and once again shot Harry a nervous glance but relaxed as he only burrowed deeper into his covers. She dug inside his trunk and withdrew Harry's invisibility cloak and draped it on the floor.

She marveled at its light texture and ran a hand through it before slowly shutting the trunk once more. She picked up the cloak and threw it around herself, she tiptoed across the room and slowly eased the door shut behind her before heading down the stairs.

She was grateful to see that no one was in the common room and made her way outside the portrait hole. It was a long trip outside to the Quidditch Pitch, but Ginny made her way past the prefects and the occasional teacher without any foul-ups.

She retrieved her broom from its resting place, and after stashing the invisibility cloak in her locker she started flying around the pitch. It was a calm night with the stars and the moon shining gently against the midnight color.

Ginny did a few laps around the Pitch and was just about to fly through a few goal hoops, when a rather overbearing voice startled her. "You know Weaslette, I do believe you aren't supposed to be on the Quidditch Pitch." Ginny shrieked and almost fell off her broom, not that anyone would have blamed her after hearing _that_ voice.

As soon as she had righted herself, she threw a glare at the pompous, handsome, egotistic, brat that was Draco Malfoy. If Draco saw the infamous Weasley glare, he gave no sign he was too busy laughing "Oh, you should have seen your face Weasley that was priceless!" he chortled, while Ginny gripped her wand inside her robes.

"Oh really? Keep laughing Ferret and you'll have boils where the sun never shines if you get my drift." She snapped, which only caused Malfoy to laugh harder, Ginny fumed and raised her wand preparing to throw a few curses that would ensure Malfoy's quick demise.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want a permanent expulsion." Malfoy managed to wheeze out as he kept laughing. Ginny only smiled sweetly at him, "Oh is that all?" she asked with a smirk that Malfoy must have gotten a glimpse of due to him starting to slowly stop laughing.

Ginny tossed a stinging hex at him, that he dodged "Now Weaslette, I think you're-" but whatever he was about to say was lost as Ginny threw a boils curse at him that missed its mark. Before long, the two were engaged in a game of chase mainly Ginny chasing Draco whilst throwing spells at him.

It finally ended when he flew towards her and slung his arm around her waist and pinioned her wand hand against her side while flying with her towards the ground. Ginny was very aware of the rather compromising position she was now in and was hyper-aware of his arm crushing her against his side.

When they landed, Ginny was absolutely horrified for about five seconds before shoving herself as far away from Malfoy as she could. Malfoy started laughing again at her terrified expression and Ginny quickly took her time to whip out her wand again.

Just as she was about to shoot another spell at him, Malfoy raised his hands in the air in a placating gesture. "All right Weaslette, I give up." He said with a smirk playing around his mouth, that only enhanced his good looks.

Ginny glared at him before slowly lowering her wand , "Really? You're actually giving up to a Weasley?" she asked with a small smirk. Malfoy just grinned, "Well, not just any Weasley." He drawled with a lazy look up and down her slim figure.

Ginny blushed, and was grateful that it was nearly pitch-black as she found it hard to believe that Malfoy with the bedroom eyes was actually flirting with her. She scoffed, "You must really be desperate if you're flirting with a Weasley." She snapped.

A soft chuckle came from Malfoy, "Who said I was flirting with a bloodtraitor?" he asked. Blood rushed to Ginny's cheeks again, only this time in anger, "No you're right, only a complete and utter tart would want you." She bit out.

There was a silence than, "I'll have you know that it's not only tarts that have wanted me." Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes, "Keep telling yourself that." She muttered, knowing for a fact that the number of notches on his bedpost could probably fill the Quidditch Pitch.

She turned on her heel and was about to head back to the locker room, when his quiet voice stopped her. "Jealous of those tarts Weaslette?." Malfoy asked in a taunting voice that made Ginny's blood boil.

Before she quite knew what she was doing she had turned back around and had used the Bat-Boogey Hex on his face. She smirked as the rather satisfying image of Draco fending off the bats that were attacking his nose rested in her mind.

"Geroff me!" Malfoy somehow managed to get out, while Ginny giggled at the pitiful image Malfoy gave. "Weasley…. you'll pay for this!" Ginny just laughed harder, "All's fair, Ferret!" she catcalled and headed towards the locker where she put her broom back in its place and retrieved Harry's invisibility cloak.

As she turned to leave, she ran into a very angry Malfoy whose face was now quite red. Ginny suddenly became very worried at Malfoy's deathly calm expression, "You know Weaslette, I _was_ going to let you off the hook but I've changed my mind." Ginny swallowed nervously as the implications of what he was saying hit her.

He slowly approached her, causing Ginny to back up until she ran into the wall. She swallowed hard as he got into her personal space and glowered down at her. All Ginny felt was a thrill of fear and anticipation that she couldn't quite understand.

She bit her lip and looked up at him with her heart fluttering, she saw something flicker in Malfoy's face that she couldn't fathom. That was when he bent his head until their lips met, Ginny sagged against the wall as he pressed her harder against it. Their lips clashed against each other and Ginny was thrilled to realize that he was a much better kisser then Dean or Harry. She let out a moan as their tongues met briefly and then Draco pulled away. "All's fair, Weaslette." He muttered and left leaving Ginny breathless, angry and desperate for more.

**I hope you liked it! I know I did!**


End file.
